


Family Drabbles

by Sage_Stories



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Kid Fic, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Moms, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Stories/pseuds/Sage_Stories
Summary: Just Olivia and Alex being moms and Noah being their little boy. :) <3
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Family Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mothers' Day.

A thump was heard somewhere in the apartment, but Olivia tried to ignore it while her fingers tightened pulling at the blonde tendrils between her fingers. 

Another thump.

“What was that?” Liv muttered out.

“Liv,” Alex hummed out a warning. Olivia was splayed out on the bed her legs over Alex’s shoulders with one hand tangled in her hair and the other desperately grasping at the sheets around her.

Olivia huffed out a breath.

“Ignore it,” Alex stated. “It’s mothers’ day and I’m trying to give--”

A knock and then a little voice came from the other side. 

“Mommy?” 

“Hm,” Olivia let out a strangled reply. Alex was still kissing the inside of her thigh in an effort to keep teasing her. “Yes, sweetheart.”

“Can I come in?” 

Alex’s head popped out from under the blankets with a defeated look in her eye. She rested her head on Liv for a moment letting her head fall in frustration with a sigh She took advantage of the current position though and now she was lightly mouthing her neck, quite distracting--

“Momma?”

“Just, a second.” They both called out. She gently pushed Alex off of her chest adjusting the nighty she was wearing as Alex straightened the romper she had worn the night before. “Come in,” Olivia added as Alex reached over to her nightstand to snag her glasses while Olivia adjusted the covers. 

“Good morning.” The two moms smiled pretending they weren’t just doing what they were just doing.

“Hi.” He had his arms crossed. He looked a little put out. “Mommy,” he sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” Olivia observed the worried-looking expression.

“I was making breakfast--” 

“Noah.” He was rubbing his eyes as little tears threatened to spill over. “What happened?” Alex inquired next.

“I was trying to cook you a special Mothers’ Day breakfast.” Olivia felt her heart swell. 

“Oh, sweet boy come here.” Olivia comforted. He climbed up on the bed and cuddled up between the two of them. 

“Why don’t we just settle in the warm blankets?” Alex suggested tucking the blankets around them. Olivia and Alex both took a turn to kiss the top of his head as he snuggled into the soft sheets. “We can make yummy and happy Mothers’ Day breakfast after we get some cuddles in, hm?” His little curls bounced as he nodded in agreement. 

Olivia beamed at her wife and son as they chattered on about what they should make and what shapes they should make the pancakes this morning. His sock-clad feet brushed past her legs as he turned to face her with an excited gleam in his eye as he listed off the steps to making a smoothie. Alex laughed as he shut down the idea of including any kale or spinach. They finally all agreed on the perfect mothers' day breakfast, but none of them wanted to leave the warm environment.

_ God,  _ Olivia felt like a lucky momma on this sunny Sunday morning on Mothers’ Day.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to only celebrate your mother on Mothers' Day. Let all the moms in your life know how wonderful they are. Your own mother doesn't even have to be celebrated if she doesn't deserve it.


End file.
